Never Safe
by Sonya1985
Summary: Buffy and Angel are married. They have twins and will do anything to keep them safe. That includes hiding them in a little town in a different state. But are they really safe?
1. You Can't Be

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or Angel. All rights belong to Stephenie Meyer and Joss Whedon.**

"Angel!!!" Buffy yelled from across the cemetery where she was being pinned up against a crypt by two newborns. Being the slayer comes with superhuman strength and heightened abilities but today just wasn't her day. Ever since she woke up this morning Buffy has been feeling off. First she was nauseous then she couldn't fit into any of her jeans. She blew it off thinking nothing of it. It had been pretty slow on the streets of L.A. lately and she had been lazing around the house for a change. She'd just have to work out more and get the extra weight off. No big deal.

Buffy was born the slayer; she was born to help keep the order. Not all vampires were bad she knew this. Her husband, Angel, is a vampire only he doesn't drink human blood but you could tell that by his amber eyes. They had only been married a few weeks now. The newborns pinning her down at the moment however had eyes the color red; they had either been feeding off humans or were just sired. Seeing as how they were now trying to kill her meant regardless they were going to die. Although, being the slayer made her blood so much sweeter to them. Buffy was Angel's singer, her blood called to him.

Angel hadn't always been good. His Sire was an evil vampire, Darla, who taught him that they should only drink human blood. Angel lived more than a century torturing and feeding on humans until one day he fed on the blood of a Gypsy and afterwards felt such remorse and pain that he knew what he was doing was wrong and he changed his ways. It was hard for him to quit what he was doing having done it for such a long time it was like a smoker trying to quit cold turkey. But he did it.

Angel ran to Buffy's side as quick as he could and threw the vampires off of her. He was going to chase after them to rip them limb from limb but he knew something wasn't right. "Baby? Are you alright?"

"I don't know what happened. I was following a trail to make sure everything was all right and they caught me off guard. I don't really feel so good." Buffy went to turn around to go in the direction the two newborns had ran off to and lost her balance. She was falling to the ground when Angel caught her around the waist. "Woo now. You ok?" he asked.

Buffy was thinking of all the things that could be wrong with her. She had only been sick a few times and that was all supernatural occurrences. Nothing had changed lately. She hadn't done anything out of the ordinary. Unless you count losing your virginity to your vampire husband out of the ordinary. Oh. My. God.

Buffy let out a breath she didn't know she was holding and looked at Angel. Angel didn't know what was wrong. Buffy continued to stare at him for a minute while she thought about what took place just a few weeks ago.

**Flashback**

"_Wait…Wait!!! I get to carry you over the thresh hold." Angel was always a gentleman with Buffy he always did and said the right things._

"_Angel," Buffy sighed, "do you really think that's necessary."_

"_Hell Yeah!!! We're going to do this the right way woman. Now get your cute butt in my arms." He looked so gorgeous in his tux with his beautiful golden eyes._

"_." Buffy hopped into his arms and he carried her into the room as if she were as light as a feather. She would be to him I guess. "So now that you have me in here what are you going to do with me?" _

_Angel had always been really careful with Buffy when it came to their intimacy. Considering it was rarely heard of a vampire being in love with a human he wasn't sure what would happen if he lost control with her. He was sure she could hold her own if he got carried away but he still worried about it. He couldn't live with himself if he ever hurt Buffy. But he knew it was what she wanted and he would deny her nothing._

"_I don't know Mrs. Angel, what is it you want to do?" Angel didn't know his last name from when he was human. So Buffy took his only name as her last. He had always been just Angel. He knew his human name was Liam but other than that nothing. When you become a vampire your human memories are hard to remember and being as Angel's human life wasn't much to remember he didn't try to think about it._

_Buffy started slowly unzipping the back of her dress walking towards Angel. "I think you know what I want." Angel felt the venom pooling into his mouth as he watched this little vixen walking towards him. "You'll have to remind me," he said. "The only thing I have ever wanted. You." She was looking up at him through her eyelashes waiting for him to give her exactly what she wanted. Like I said, he could deny her nothing. _

_Angel lifted Buffy off the floor and walked her to the bedroom and laid her on the bed. "Are you sure you want this?" Angel could wait a lifetime for Buffy if he had to but Buffy had other things in mind. "Absolutely," she said pulling him down on top of her in a passionate kiss. Angel had never felt like this about another woman. Sure he had sex before but not like this. The next thing they knew nothing was in their way but a thin white lacey thong. With a flick of his wrist the thong was gone from her body and he was pressed against her entrance. "I love you, Buffy." And with that he pushed into her and passed her barrier. He waited for her to tell him that she was ok for him to continue. When she started to move against him he pulled out slightly and pushed back in. "Oh…you feel…so good baby," Angel moaned. "Angel. More. Please," Buffy whimpered. Angel picked up the pace as Buffy started feeling her muscles start to clench around him. Buffy threw her head back in ecstasy as Angel spilled inside her. They lay like that for a while with Angel holding Buffy as she started to doze off. "I love you, Angel."_

End Flashback

Buffy's hand flew to her mouth as she mumbled, "Oh God." Angel was full of concern and worries as he bent down eye level with her and put his hands on her cheeks. "What's wrong, babe? Do you know what's wrong?"

"I'm late," Buffy answered.

"Late for what?"

"Angel!!!! I'm late!!! As in period!!!"

"Um…but that's not possible. Is it?"

"I don't know," at this point Buffy was close to tears and didn't know what else to say. Could it be possible that she was pregnant? Buffy had started to walk without really knowing where she was walking to until she looked and they were at the store a few blocks from their house.

**BuffyPOV (an hour later)**

What if it says I am? I thought this would be impossible. If I had known I would have got on the pill or made Angel wear a condom. But come on how often do you hear about a woman getting pregnant by her vampire lover. Maybe I'm over thinking things it could be just a coincidence. Not in my lifetime. As I stand here looking at the two little lines that are on the two different sticks, I can't help but wonder what's going to happen to us. This world is too dangerous to bring a baby into right now. What's Angel going to say?

**AngelPOV**

As Buffy walked out of the bathroom looking dumbstruck I knew what my answer was. I'm going to be a daddy. How is this possible? I had noticed Buffy was wearing one of her bigger sweatshirts out tonight rather than one of her more revealing tight shirts she wears out patrolling but I had paid no attention to it until now. I lifted Buffy's shirt to look at her growing belly. What the…? "It's growing so fast, at this rate the baby will be born in a month or two," I said to myself. I've never heard of such a thing. Technically, I'm dead I have no heartbeat. But then again I shouldn't be able to walk around and talk with a heartbeat either. Weird shit like this happens all the time, right? Who am I kidding, shit like this only happens to us. "We'll get through this, sweetheart," I whispered to her while kneeling at her side by the bed.

"Angel, I can't be a mother, I'm the slayer. Someone is always going to be after me and I can't put someone else's life at risk."

"I won't let anything happen to you or the baby. You know that. We'll just have to keep a low profile for a little while. See how things turn out."

"Please don't leave me. I can't do this alone. I'm so scared. This isn't normal." I had never seen Buffy so vulnerable in all the years that I had known her. "Never. I will never leave you." How fast are they growing? I'd call Giles tomorrow and see what he has to say on the matter. Giles was Buffy's watcher in the beginning. Now he's just a friend but Buffy still looks to him as a father figure.

I don't know what's doing to happen but I knew I would protect Buffy and my child with all the strength I have in me.

Ah. Shit. The Powers that be really have it in for me. But I'll never give up no matter the circumstance.

**AngelPOV (A month and half later)**

"Buffy their beautiful. What are we going to name them?" Buffy has just giving birth to twins. My twins. Our twins. Giles had never heard of anything like this before so we had to wing it and hope for the best. Buffy went through a lot of pain both emotional and physical. If she hadn't been the slayer I'm almost positive the babies would have killed her but she pulled through. Now here I am holding both my son and my daughter.

"They are beautiful. I think she looks a lot like you though." I had never seen Buffy happier. I'm sure she was happy to finally have them here and to have them out of her. "You still didn't answer my question," I said looking down at the two angels I was holding. "What are we going to name them?" I asked again.

Buffy thought for a moment before she turned back to me. "How about we name the girl Isabella Marie?" Isabella Marie? Bella…. it fits. I looked down at the beautiful girl with blue-green eyes and brown hair. "I love it. I think it suits her. I can call her Bella. My Bella. Beautiful."

"How about you name the boy?" Buffy asked me smiling. "OK."

"How about…Connor Riley?" I had been thinking of names for a few weeks now and I couldn't get the name out of my head so I figured, why not.

"Bella and Connor. Wow. We really do have our hands full now." Buffy laughed the first real laugh since before she found out she was pregnant.

I handed Bella to Buffy while I swayed Connor looking into my son's blue-green eyes. I couldn't take my eyes off of him. He looked just like his mother. Both of my children had my hair and their mother's eyes. Beautiful. I had my family now. Something I thought I would never truly have. And I was going to do everything I could to protect them. No matter what.

**A/N: Ok I know some of this is different. Angel is like the Cullens in a way. He can go out in sunlight and he doesn't have fangs. He does have the golden eye color because he doesn't drink human blood. It'll start to make a little more sense in the upcoming chapters. I hope. This is my first attempt so go easy on me. Thanks for reading and please review. :)**


	2. Already Gone

Chapter Notes: Ok being as how no slayer has ever lived as long as Buffy I'm going to change things up just a little bit. Buffy is going to be similar to Connor in Bella when it comes to the aging. She gets older but looks almost the same. She ages slowly.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or Angel. All rights belong to Stephenie Meyer and Joss Whedon.**

**BPOV (Eighteen years later)**

Life is hard. Always having to hide who and what you are. I love my family though. I couldn't ask for a better family. My brother, Connor, was born five minutes before me. I'll never live that down.

By the time we turned seven, Connor and I had finished out high school level home schooling. Some people may think…Wow your lucky…. yeah not so much. We age but our bodies don't change. I'm never alone because I have Connor but I really wish I had someone else to talk to. Some things are difficult to talk about with your brother. Maybe one-day things will get better and we'll have some shred of hope of a normal life with human experiences.

Today's our birthday. Eighteen. I'm hoping mom and dad will be here today. They've been busy keeping the streets safe with all the activity going on lately. Dad says it's all Wolfram and Harts fault. Mom doesn't really blame it on anyone. She just says the world is fucked up regardless. I've always wanted to help them. Of course they say it's too dangerous. I've been dreaming lately. Dreams that I can't quite explain. I know something's coming. I just don't know what.

So here I am sitting on my bed in my room bored to death. We don't go outside very often because Connor and I are never safe. People would try to use us if they could get to us. There really isn't a name for someone like me. Connor calls us hybrids. We're just as strong as vampires and just as fast. But mom and dad say it's a risk they're not willing to take.

"Happy Birthday, Bells!!!" Connor ran into my room and jumped on the bed. I couldn't help but laugh at him because it was the fiftieth time he had said it to me. He knows I always worry about our parents when they go out and he tries to lighten the mood whenever he can. Connor and I have a special connection, not like normal twins. We can sense how each other feel and we can also here what the other is thinking. We can feel when are parents are close but the feeling I get when Connor is around is like ten times stronger.

"Happy Birthday too you too, again," I laughed.

Turning towards Connor I asked, "Have you heard from them today?" He looked almost sad for a second before he composed himself. I knew he missed them just as much as me. "Not yet, I'm sure they'll be home soon."

"Did they say wh….." I was cut off by the sound of the front door opening and closing and the quiet murmur of voices in the kitchen. Connor stiffened beside me and grabbed me by my arm pulling me towards the closet.

"Follow me and keep quiet," I nodded and let him lead the way. If anything we could protect each other. A few years ago while walking through the park, a vampire attacked Connor and me. Until then our parents had kept us away from harm. It was my fault. I got tired of sitting around that day and wanted to go walking but Connor wouldn't let me go alone so he followed. When we saw him walking towards us we knew what he was but pretended like we didn't. But, like us, he wasn't fooled and could smell us and knew we were different than other humans. With a flick of his wrist I flew about fifty feet and hit the ground. I wasn't hurt; of course, it would take a lot more than that to hurt me. That was the day that we realized we had a gift. When I looked up and saw that Connor was in danger I felt so much rage inside me and I felt like apart of me was being stretched. I saw the barrier moving around me and Connor and I knew Connor could see it too. From the look on the vamps face he had no idea. We're what dad calls shields. He tried to use his power again towards with no avail. He knew he was out numbered and ran away. Dad got a lot more strict after that happened. He also taught us how to defend ourselves saying that our gift was great defense but it wouldn't help if the vampire had actually attacked us.

"Who is it?" I thought holding Connor's hand.

"I don't know. Smells like vamps though. Maybe two of them," he answered. We, like vampires, have a very keen sense of smell. However, just like mom, we eat regular and sleep.

"What do they want," I asked.

"What do you think? Us," he stated.

Mom and dad had tried to keep us a secret for as long as possible but I guess that didn't work out as planned. I was about to ask something else when I heard the front door splinter open and felt a familiar presence.

**AngelPOV**

"I want to know what Wolfram and Hart wants with my kids," I asked still holding James by his throat against the wall. James was a dirty crooked son of a bitch that worked as a lawyer for the firm. Piece of shit was also a vampire. James is a tracker, which is kind of like a bloodhound.

He looked at me and grinned wicked, "Oh they don't want much," he laughed. My patience was running really fucking thin with him. I was just about to ask him again when Buffy grabbed him by his balls hard causing even me to twitch. "Answer the _fucking_ question. What do they want? Failure to answer this question again and I will have a nice little fire going in your fireplace and you'll be missing a couple of very valuable assets," she said.

"OK,OK." James said eyes wide with fear. He knew my wife didn't kid around.

"Well?" I asked after a second. I was growing tired of all the stalling.

He seemed hesitant for a moment before he looked me straight in the eye. "They want to study them. Find out how they work and what makes them tick."

My grip around his neck tightened, "How they work? What are you talking about? They're not toys!!!"

"They've never seen anything like them. I mean come on. Who has? They're curious. They want to know how it's possible," he stated like it was the most obvious reason.

"Best thing you can do is tell them to stay away from us or I swear I will rip them apart one by one and burn the pieces. Do you understand?" I was shaking with anger and Buffy looked like she was about to explode.

Buffy seem to calm herself after a moment before she asked, "Where's your partner, Laurant?"

"He was sent on an assignment a little while ago with one of the firms big guys, Alex." He seemed almost excited as he said this and I couldn't help but wonder what caused this reaction. I was just about to ask him to elaborate but Buffy bit me too it.

"What kind of assignment," she asked all too eagerly.

"Oh he was sent about twenty minutes ago to your place to get your kids and bring them by for a visit," he said laughing.

Before he could say anything else Buffy had ripped his head off and tossed it in the fireplace. I was already out the door and running towards the woods to get to our house. They'd protect each other. They were strong. They could do it.

As I made it to the house I didn't take the time to unlock the door I kicked it in using very little force. Before I knew it Buffy was flanking me through the house. She would forgive me for what had to happen. I would explain it to her later.

**ConnorPOV**

I would protect Bella. If it were the last thing I did I would protect her. When Bella heard the door bust open she opened the closet and ran out before I could stop her or say anything. Damn she was fast. She was always a little faster than me and I was a little stronger than her. I knew she knew who it was that came through the door because like her I could feel it too. Dad. She was always worried about them but she was going to get hurt and I can't lose her.

I was rounding the corner to the living room when I heard dad yell.

"Bella!!!"

I looked up just in time to see the larger of the two vamps grab Bella and sling her across the room but I caught her before she could hit the wall.

"Connor get Bella out of here, remember what we talked about," I heard dad yell. I nodded and grabbed Bella by the arm. I knew this wasn't going to be easy on either of us.

"Come on Bella we have to go," I told her.

She looked at me as if I had slapped her. "What!?! No!!! I can't leave them. We have to do something." I knew mom and dad would be all right but we had to get out of here in case more showed up. Dad had came to my room the other day and told me what I had to do.

Flashback

_"Son," Dad said from the doorway, "can I talk to you for a minute."_

_"Yeah, sure come on in," I was sitting on my bed flipping through the channels on the TV so I turned the TV off and sat the remote on the bedside table. _

_"I need to talk to you about something important," he said while sitting down on my bed next to me, "but you can't I want you to keep this between you and me. Nobody else needs tot know we had this conversation, OK? Look I know you hate keeping things from Bella but this is too important, I haven't even said anything to your mother about it yet." I knew then that this had to be serious; dad never keeps anything from mom. I hated keeping things from Bella but if it had to do with her safety I would. _

_"OK," I told him._

_"Things have been kind of hectic lately. You've probably noticed all the extra activity going on," he quirked an eyebrow at me and I nodded. _

_"Well you know we do our best to keep you and your sister as safe as possible. I mean you know we would do anything for you two, right?" Dad was starting to look really nervous almost panicky. He was never like this. He always seemed to keep his cool._

_"You OK, dad?" I asked him._

_"Yeah I just need to get this out. Here it goes. I set up an account for you and Bella."_

_"An account? I'm not sure I follow." To say I was confused would be an understatement. _

_"I have a feeling that some bad stuff is going to happen. And I just want to be prepared for anything. I'm the only one who knows about this. I set up all by myself. I'm not going to go into all the details but if I tell you to then you grab Bella and you go. Got it?" What? He would want us to leave? Is it really that bad?_

_"Go where?" I finally squeaked out. _

_He started digging in his pants pocket and pulled out a chain with two keys hanging from it. He motioned for me to lean forward so he could slip the chain over my head._

_"Don't take this off for any thing whatsoever. The smaller one goes to a safety deposit box at First National Bank downtown. You'll find everything you need in a big envelope in that box." I know I must have looked shocked at the moment because dad leaned over and placed his hands on my shoulders._

_"You can do this Connor. You're the only one who can really be there for her and keep her safe. You two are each other's other half. Can you do this for me when the time comes for it? You know I would never put this burden on you if I didn't absolutely have to son."_

_"Of course I'll do this. And protecting Bella is not a burden," I told him._

_"I know it's not. But I still wish that I didn't have to put this all on you. You two grew up so fast. I'm sorry you guys didn't have a normal childhood." Him saying we grew up too fast was quite literally the truth._

_"We know you and mom gave us all that you guys could. Considering the circumstances," I said. _

_Not much growing up for us was normal. When we did get a chance to go out in public we never called our parents mom or dad they were always Angel and Buffy. It got to be a habit for us. The only time we call them mom or dad now is when we were around them or if it was just Bella and I talking. They looked to young to be a couple of eighteen year olds parents and also too many people knew who they were and we couldn't have anyone catching wind of who we were. I would do what he asked when he asked it of me. And in the meantime keep it to myself. _

End Flashback

Now's the time for me to do it. I have to break her heart. How was I supposed to separate her from them? The only family she has ever known besides me. I knew they meant the world to her. It hurt me to do this but I had no choice. I had to help protect her.

"Please, Bella. Don't make this more difficult than it has to be. We have to go. Now!!!!" As I said this to her I was conveying the conversation that I had with dad a few days ago with my thoughts. As I looked at her and saw the tears start to flow down her cheeks I knew she understood we had to do this. Not only were we endangering ourselves by staying but our parents as well.

As I pulled her towards the front door I reached into the coat closet beside the front door and grabbed a duffel bag I had stuffed in there after my conversation with dad. I knew this was coming just as much as he did and I wanted to be prepared. As we ran I thought it was only a matter of time before the truth had came out about us. Our days had been limited with our family.

After Bella and I stepped back out of the bank from getting our stuff out of the safety deposit box we stopped on the side of the building. I opened up the padded envelope and started to read the first thing I took out.

**Dear Connor and Bella,**

**In this envelope I have included two new birth certificates, new social security cards with your new names, and deed to a house where you'll be staying. Connor the other key on the chain around your neck goes to the truck I got for you and Bella that is sitting in the parking garage on level 3 at LAX. The keyless entry device in the envelope will help you find it when you get there. There should be a little money in the glove compartment of the truck to get you to your destination. Also, you'll find directions to Forks, Washington. This is where you'll be staying for the time being. It's a small town with a low population. There is a bankbook in this envelope that contains all the information you'll need to access your account at the bank in Forks. The funds in that account should be more than enough to get you through. There's also two separate letters for both of you to read on your own time. I'm sorry for what has had to happen. But it's the only way I could think to keep the both of you safe. Remember we love you both. **

**Angel**

I handed Bella her letter and watched her stick it inside her jacket pocket before I grabbed her hand and we headed towards LAX. Once we got to the parking garage on level 3 I took out the little device dad left in the envelope and pushed the unlock button. A few cars down from where we stood was our truck. Dad had gotten us a black four-wheel drive extended cab Toyota with tinted windows. Might come in handy.

**BPOV**

Numb…. that's how I would describe myself right now. As I sit in the passenger sit listening to my ipod. One verse of the song playing caught my attention.

**Remember all the things we wanted**

**Now all our memories they're haunted **

**We were always meant to say goodbye**

I didn't even get a chance to say goodbye to them. Will I ever see them again?

Suddenly I remembered the letter dad had left me and grabbed it out of my jacket pocket. I looked at it for a minute before opening it. It made me smile seeing my dad's flawless handwriting.

**Dear Bella,**

**While your reading this you should already gone. What can I say? I'm sorry that we didn't get a proper goodbye sweetheart. I couldn't risk yours or Connors safety. I hope one day you'll understand. I really hope that you get a somewhat normal life where your heading since you couldn't have a shred of one here in L.A. I'm really proud to have you and Connor in my life. You two are my miracles. Your something I thought I would never have. My first thought when I held you in my arms was how lucky I was to have such a beautiful creature to call mine. Your mom told me as soon as you were born that you looked like me. That was the absolute best day of my existence. I need you to do me a favor baby girl. I need you to take care of Connor. You know he never shows his weak side and I'm sure this is all taking a toll on him as well. He'll need you more than anyone. He always has. I don't know when we'll see each other again but I hope it's soon. Until then please take care of each other and be safe. I love you.**

**Your dad,**

**Angel**

I couldn't let this get me depressed. I have to stay strong for Connor. We have to stay strong for each other. I wiped away the stray tears that had fallen down my face. I wouldn't show him how this was effecting me.

"So how far is this place from here anyway?" I asked.

"The directions said it's about a twenty hour drive. It's a little over twelve hundred miles."

"Wow. Well how about we switch up every few hours and take turns driving."

"Are you sure your up for it? I can always pull over and rest my eyes for a while and then start back up again."

"What? Why would you do that? I'll be ok. I want to help. You don't have to do everything by yourself," I told him rolling my eyes.

"Well if you're sure. We'll get there a lot faster that way."

"I'm sure," I told him. "So dad wrote that we were going to be using new names? What are they?"

"You know what. I didn't look."

I opened the envelope and took out our new social security cards much to my relief he only changed our last names. Swan?

"He only changed our last name. Our last name is Swan now. Where did he get that? Isabella Marie Swan?"

"Connor Riley Swan…. doesn't sound that bad although I do like Angel better. We'll make it work. We always do," he said smiling.

We drove for what felt like forever only stopping for food and to use the bathroom. We were finally getting close. Everything looked very green…and wet. I nudged Connor's leg to wake him up. "Hey, were almost there," I sighed.

"Thank God. My ass went numb about five hours ago," he said with a laugh.

I couldn't help but laugh with him on that on because mine went numb around the same time. "Yeah. Mine too," I giggled.

"There it is." Connor was pointing to the Welcome To Forks sign that we were passing on the right. "Population of three thousand one hundred and twenty," he said staring at the sound, "considering L.A. has a population of about ten million, I'd say dad was right when calling this a small town." We should be safe here. Right?

**A/N: OK I hope I didn't screw it up to bad. Hoping there aren't any holes in the story. Let me know if you find any. If there are any questions or something I missed just message me. Next Chapter should be up soon. It will be the new house and meeting some new people. Thanks for reading and please review.**


	3. Welcome to the neighborhood

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or Angel. All rights belong to Stephenie Meyer and Joss Whedon.**

**ConnorPOV**

Bella was upstairs getting settled into her room while I was still looking around the house. The house has four bedrooms and three bathrooms. The downstairs basement had been turned into a workout slash game room, compliments of dad. Apparently he didn't want us getting bored. He must of had someone come in and bring some of this stuff or he could have done it himself.

Bella's room and my room are across from each other upstairs and we had our own bathrooms. The master bedroom downstairs would be mom and dad's room if they were to show up or to at least make it look like they lived here too. I don't know if that made things easier or harder.

We would have to go to the grocery store later to stock up on food for the house. I was looking through the cupboards in the kitchen when I heard Bella coming down the stairs and I quickly turned around knocking my jacket off the stool around the bar. I reached down to pick up my jacket when I noticed my letter from dad sticking out my side pocket.

"Hey, we showed go to the store in a little while to get some food for me to cook," Bella said opening the icebox.

"Yeah, give me a few minutes. I just want to go check out my room real quick. You should go downstairs and check out the workout room. I know you'll love it," I told her.

Bella's eyes lit up after I told her about the workout room and she made her way downstairs. After the door closed to the basement I ran up the stairs as fast as I could to my room and shut the door. I sat down on the edge of my bed and pulled out my letter and opened it.

**Dear Connor, **

**Thank you, Connor. I know how hard it was for you and Bella to leave because it was even harder for me to watch you go maybe even harder. I don't know. I know we didn't go into many details about how things should go once you get to Forks but, as you know, I was pressed for time at the moment. I know Bella may have a few problems with this but I'm sure you can get her to understand. If your asked about us tell them we're out of town on business. I know Bella will want to put her pictures up of us and I can't deny her that luxury so if by some chance anyone sees them tell them we adopted the both of you when you were fifteen after you were taken from your real parents. Don't call us mom and dad just by the off chance someone recognizes you or us. Remember to call us Angel and Buffy. Sorry I couldn't come up with something a little more extravagant than that but you and I both know that Bella is a horrible liar. No one would ever believe her. Also remember that nowhere is vamp free so be cautious. Not all vamps are bad but all vamps are dangerous. Let Bella have some independence but keep an eye on her for me, please. Connor, don't go near the stove if cooking is involved let Bella handle it. We don't want a repeat of what happened last summer. If you two have made it the house already then you should know about the workout room and the game room. I knew you like your games and Bella likes her punching bag. I wanted to keep things a little normal for you two. I made a trip there a few weeks ago without anyone knowing and set a few things up for you. I hope you guys like the house. When things get settled back down here your mom and I will come for you. Remember to take good care of each other. I love you.**

**Angel**

**P.S. If things start getting too dangerous around there by some chance then you don't wait you take Bella and get out of there. I'll find a way to keep in touch. Don't worry.**

I was brought out of my own little world by the sound of Bella coming up the stairs. I walked to the door and opened just as she was about to knock.

"Hey, I was just coming to get you. You ready to get some groceries?" Bella asked.

"Yeah. I really think we should go out and get some more clothes to. What do you think?"

"Ugh!! You know I hate shopping. Why do we need more clothes?" I knew Bella hated shopping but with the amount of clothes we had in the duffel we would be doing laundry every day.

"Because we have _one_ duffel bag half full of clothes between the both of us. I don't think going shopping this once will kill you," I told her.

"Better not or mom and dad would never forgive you," she laughed.

I sighed thinking about the letter I just read. Might as well go ahead and get it over with. I could make her understand.

"Bella I don't think we should refer to them as mom and dad for the time being. I read Angel's letter and he made a good point about it. Someone may recognize us here or them for that matter. He told me if anyone should ask then we should tell him or her that they are on a business trip and if by some chance they see your pictures, I'm sure you'll be putting out, then we should tell them that we were adopted by them when we were fifteen after we were taking from our real parents."

"OK," she simply said.

What? "What?" I asked. Was that all? She wasn't going to fight me on this?

"I understand. It's kind of like when we went out in public in L.A. except we'll have to call them that all the time. I know their still mom and dad regardless of what I call them. And yes, I will be putting out my pictures after we pick up some frames for them. I'll have to get new copies of the pictures off of my memory card in my camera," she had turned around and was digging through her jacket pocket for her camera when she turned around to ask me something else. "Why exactly were we taken from our parents when we were fifteen?"

Shit. I hadn't thought of that and dad didn't tell me a reason either.

"We'll come up with something when the time calls for it, I guess. We might not have to explain that to anyone. Come on let's go to the store. I'm starting to get hungry and we still need some more clothes and we can pick up your picture frames and get copies of your pictures in the process," I said putting on my jacket.

I had just reached for the doorknob when there was a knock on the door. Who could that be? No one knows we're here except dad. Only one way to find out who it is. I braced myself and turned the knob.

**APOV**

"I'm going over to welcome the new neighbors," I told my family sitting in the living room.

"Why?" Emmett asked keeping his eyes on the game he was playing.

"I don't know. Maybe it's because that would be the neighborly thing to do," I said sarcastically.

"Maybe we should all go and extend our welcome," Carlisle said coming up behind me.

"I think that's a wonderful idea, my dear," Esme said.

Emmett sighed and turned off the Xbox before standing up and walking over. Jasper was already at my side and Rosalie walked up behind Emmett. Where's Edward?

"Right here, Alice," Edward said coming down the stairs.

Edward, Jasper and I were unlike the rest of our family. Edward could hear thoughts, Jasper could manipulate feelings around him, and I could see the future. Of course, my visions were subjective. They could always change depending on whether the person in the vision stayed on the path they were on.

"OK, let's go," I said. I was really excited. We haven't had neighbors in a long time. We had just moved back here about a year ago. The house next door was for sale up until a few months ago when someone bought it. They had just moved in today and we were out hunting when they got here so I wasn't sure what they looked like or how many there were. Wow, I'm so excited.

"Calm down, Alice," Jasper whispered in my ear.

"I can't help it. We haven't had neighbors in so long. And I'm curious," I told him.

I turned to see Edward following behind the rest of us as we walked towards the house looking like he was concentrating really hard on something. I nudged Jasper to get him to look at me and motioned my head towards Edward. He looked down at me and sighed.

"He's feeling confused. I don't know what's wrong with him. He was fine at the house. He didn't start feeling like that until we started walking over here," he said with a shrug.

What's that about? Edward's usually really composed. Hmm.

**EPOV**

I knew there was someone in the house as we walked towards it. I could hear them talking. I couldn't make out what they were saying but that's not what had me confused. I couldn't hear there thought. That's never happened before. Why couldn't I hear them? I guess we were about to find out.

Just as Alice knocked the door opened almost immediately and a guy about eighteen stood in the doorway looking us over. But it wasn't him that had my attention. The girl standing behind him was the one who had my full attention. She had long brown almost mahogany hair and beautiful blue green eyes. She was about five foot six and slender. To say she was pretty would be an understatement. She was beyond gorgeous. But the main thing that got my attention was her scent. She smelled like nothing I had ever smelt before. The guy standing in the door smelt similar but her scent was twice as strong. It was a wonderful fragrance. But I noticed that something was very different about it, not just the aroma, but something was different.

"Can I help you?" The guy in the door asked.

"Hi!!! I'm Alice. We're your neighbors. We thought we would come by and say hello and welcome you to the neighborhood," she said bouncing on her heels.

Carlisle stepped up to the boy and extended his hand to him. From his thoughts I could tell that he knew something was different about these two. "I'm Carlisle and this is my wife Esme. And this is the rest of my family," motioning to us after the guy took his hand and shook it, "This is Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper and Edward." We all waved as he motioned to us. Another thing that shocked me was that as the guy took Carlisle's hand to shake it he didn't acknowledge the coolness of his touch. A move that didn't go unnoticed by Carlisle as well.

"I'm Connor," he replied, "pleased to meet you."

The girl behind Connor had moved up from behind him to stand at his side. She was looking at us as if she was trying to figure something out. She barely touched Connor's arm and he looked at her for a second and then nodded slightly. She looked back out at us and smiled.

"Hello, I'm Bella, Connor's sister" she said. Her voice sounded like tinkling bells going off in my head. She had dazzled me.

"Hi Bella!! I know we're going to be great friends," Alice said stepping up to embrace Bella in a hug. I saw Connor stiffen slightly at the exchange. Well. Well.

**BPOV**

Vampires. That much we knew. I touched Connor silently asking if he had noticed their eyes were the same color as dads. Apparently these vampires didn't drink human blood. Connor looked at me and said he had but for me to be careful. I stepped up and introduced myself. The tiny one with the spiky hair stepped up and embraced me while telling me she knew we were going to be good friends. I could sense something different. That's when I noticed him, Edward. He was beautiful with his messy bronze hair and golden eyes. He was tall and muscular but not like the big guy they called Emmett. I don't know why but I trusted these people and I had just met them. As I looked into Edward's eyes I was met with his golden orbs looking right back at me. I couldn't help but smile at him and my heart stopped when he smiled back.

"We were actually just leaving to go pick up some things from the store," I said looking back over at Connor.

"Oh!!! I love shopping," Alice chirped.

"Well I like grocery shopping but that's the _only _shopping I don't mind," I said knowing groceries weren't on her list of things to get.

I instantly felt bad as I watched the smile fade on Alice's face and a few beside her chuckle.

"Well we were going to go shopping for some clothes before we went grocery shopping if you want to tag along," I said without thinking. Shit. Connor is going to be pissed.

"I'd love to," she said turning to Jasper. "I'm sure Jasper and Edward wouldn't mind going as well, if that's alright with you," she said turning back towards me.

I looked up at Connor, knowing he wasn't going to be happy with me and gave him a reassuring smile.

"Why not?" I finally said.

**A/N: OK there goes another one. Please let me know if I'm not making any sense…lol. Or if you have any ideas for me…message me and let me know. ****Thanks for reading and please review.**


	4. Port Angeles

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or Angel. All rights belong to Stephenie Meyer and Joss Whedon.**

**CarlislePOV**

How strange. I couldn't quite put my finger on it but there was something off about our two new friends. Usually when we meet new people, human people, we get some kind of reaction. Rather it is from our eyes or the cool touch of our skin. There's always a reaction. But there wasn't. At least not the type of reaction I was expecting. When Connor shook my hand I knew then, without a doubt, that these two were far from normal. And it wasn't even the fact that he didn't register the coolness of my hand but rather the firmness of his. If he had been any normal human being his hand would have felt like I was simply grasping a feather. Who are these people?

However, I didn't feel the slightest bit of threat from them. Especially after the other, Bella came forward to introduce herself. She's a lovely girl much like Alice and Rosalie. When Alice stepped up to embrace Bella into a hug, I couldn't help but notice Connor tense up at the friendly gesture. _Interesting,_ I thought. I could hear Edward shifting in the background. Ahhh…he had noticed this too.

So they were going out. Maybe my 'children' could find something out about our curious neighbors. Not that I like to pry, I simply found them both intriguing. What brought the two of them here? They couldn't be more than eighteen. Where were there parents? I guess we would find out soon enough.

"Well, it was a pleasure meeting you Bella, Connor. Where are your parents? We would like to meet them as well," I said.

It was hard to decipher the look on Bella's face when I asked about her parents. I was just about to ask her if she was ok when Connor spoke up.

"There out on business at the moment. They weren't sure how long it would take," Connor stated.

"Yeah, their work keeps them pretty busy nowadays," Bella added sadly.

"Well please let us know when they arrive. Carlisle and I would love to meet them," Esme said from my side. How right you are my dear. How right you are.

"Well we'll let you kids be on your way. Emmett, Rose are you two going as well?" I asked.

The two looked at each other for a second before they glanced back at Connor and Bella. Bella shrugged and said it was fine with her. Connor, however, was looking quite skeptical. Oh yeah, something was definitely up with these two.

"OK, well don't be out too late and drive safely," I said putting on the concerned father face. This routine had become quite the habit over the years. I loved them as if they were truly my own children.

**ConnorPOV**

What in the hell was Bella thinking? Not only had she invited Alice to go along with us but four others. Five vampires were going to go shopping with us. Five!!! She had to have completely lost her mind.

I didn't feel any immediate threats from them but I am still cautious. Usually my shield would have instantly wrapped around Bella and I if I had felt threatened but it didn't. I had never heard of coven this large before. Well except for one. Dad had told me about the Volturi and insisted that I keep that information to myself. He worried that it would give Bella nightmares if she heard the stories about them. What will happen if they find out what we are? Will I have to grab Bella and take off again? I could feel a sliver of hope radiating off Bella. She had always wanted friends but I was hoping they would be more of the, I don't know, _breathing_ type when she made them. I was brought out of my inner workings by a nudge from Bella.

"What?" I asked.

"I asked if you were ready to go," she said eyeing me as if to ask me if I was ok.

"Um, yeah, I guess. How are we going to do this?" Bella furrowed her brows and looked back up at me.

"What do you mean?" She asked.

"Well we can't all fit in our truck," I stated.

"How about Edward and I ride with you two and Jasper and Emmett can ride with Rose in her car," Alice said from where she was standing holding Jasper's hand. Why wouldn't she want Jasper to ride with her instead of Edward? The two obviously seemed together.

"Works for me," I said not caring who rode with whom as long as Bella was with me so I could keep an eye on her.

"But I ride up front so that I can give you directions on how to get there," Alice said making her way towards the truck. Shit.

**BPOV**

I was really nervous sitting in the back seat next to Edward but not in a bad way. I was oddly comfortable around this new group. Maybe I was just nervous because I didn't get out much in L.A. Or maybe it was because I found the man next to me to be completely beautiful unlike any vampire I had ever seen. I had never seen an 'ugly' vampire so to speak but Edward was different. I can't quite explain it but it was almost like I was drawn to him. Sitting this close to him it was almost like I could feel heat radiating between him and me but that couldn't be possible. Could it?

"So where are we going?" I asked not directing my question to anyone in particular.

"Port Angeles is best place to shop for clothes. It's about forty-five minutes away depending on how fast you drive," Alice stated.

"So where did you guys move from?" Edwards asked quietly from beside me.

I knew talking quietly wouldn't keep anyone in this car from overhearing. I'm sure all of us could hear a pin drop in a crowded room. But I didn't want to draw attention to myself or flame any suspicions he might already have about us. But I'm horrible liar dad always pointed that out about me. So I would be as truthful as I could be hopefully without it backfiring. I turned my body towards him so that I could see his face better.

"We moved here from Los Angeles," I answered.

"So you moved from sunny California to the wettest place on the continental U.S?" He asked looking as if he was holding back a smile.

"Yeah," I simply said. What else could I say? Smart one Bella. I never really liked California. Dad couldn't go out most days because of his sparkling effect. Luckily, Connor and I hadn't inherited that gene from our father although; we did have more of a glow to our skin in the daylight. Nothing that was too noticeable, at least, not to the human eye.

"Why?"

"My parents, they wanted a change. How long have guys lived in Forks?" I conveniently tried to change the subject from me to him.

"Oh, about a year, I guess. We moved here from Alaska where we living near some cousins of ours," he said.

Cousins? So there were more of them? I wondered briefly if they were on the same diet as our new friends here. If not hopefully they would be staying in Alaska and not planning any visits anytime soon.

"How old are you? Are you going to finish school here?" Wow. Wasn't expecting that to be his next question.

"Connor and I are both eighteen. We're twins. We're both finished with school; we had home schooling."

"So no plans for college then?" To tell the truth I never really thought about college. I loved to read and write. Maybe one day I could go to college. I knew that was out of the question for the time being.

"Not in the near future, no. Maybe later though," I said trying to hide the hint of sadness that had crept up on me. "How about you?" I couldn't wait to hear this.

"Alice and I are both seventeen. Jasper, Rosalie and Emmett are eighteen. And for the time being I have no plans for college, at least not now," he said.

"We're here!" Alice chirped bouncing in the front seat. That didn't take long at all. That couldn't have been forty-five minutes.

"Already?" I asked.

"What can I say? Your brother drives faster than I do." Alice said looking at Connor who shrugged.

Edward got out before me and held his hand out to help me out of the truck. I took it and felt a slight jolt from the touch. It wasn't the coolness it was something else entirely. That's weird, I thought. And from the look on his face I could tell he felt it too.

**EPOV**

It was a little difficult to say the least sitting this close to Bella. Her scent lingered around me as if it were tempting me. I could control myself though. I don't know why but I felt the urge to protect her even from myself.

I knew she was avoiding something the way she changed the subject and started asking me questions instead. I couldn't help but wonder what she was hiding.

I knew they were twins when I first met them. Connor's a few inches taller than Bella and her hair is slightly darker than his. What gave them away were their eyes. They were exactly the same. Their scent was similar as well although Bella's scent is much more prominent.

I got out of the truck and held my hand out for her to grasp as she got out. Her hand was warmer than the average humans and her grasp was a bit firmer than I expected. That, however, is not what got my attention. The electric surge I felt when her hand touched mine was phenomenal. I had never in over a hundred years felt anything like this before.

"Come on guys the mall closes in a few hours and we need to go into quite a few stores," Alice called bouncing toward the entrance hand in hand with Jasper.

"So what's their story?" Bella said from my side pointedly looking at Alice and Jasper.

"What do you mean?" I wasn't quite sure what she meant by that.

"I thought you were all siblings? Are they just closer than the rest of you?" There was a tone in her voice that almost made it sound like she knew what we were. I couldn't assume though. I would play it off.

"Carlisle and Esme adopted all of us. We aren't blood related. Alice and Jasper are together and so are Rosalie and Emmett," I said glancing at her from the side to see her reaction. Nothing, not a hint of surprise.

"What about you? You don't have anyone?" I watched and smelled the blood rush to her face at the question. I couldn't help the chuckle that slipped past my lips.

"No, I'm not with anyone. At least not yet," I told her honestly. I saw a small smile tug at the corner of her mouth. "What about you? No boyfriends back in L.A.?"

I watched as the small smile faded and the sad look came back into view. I wondered for a moment if she had had to leave someone behind when she moved. Why did she always look so sad when she was asked about her past?

"Um, no, no boyfriends. None whatsoever," she mumbled the last part but I heard it all the same. She stopped for a minute and looked around the mall.

"Looking for something in particular?" I asked.

"Yeah actually I need to get some pictures printed out. Do you know where I can do that?" She asked.

"A couple of stores down on the right," Alice said walking up to us. "Twilight prints is the name of the shop. They've got picture frames and everything." Alice was beaming at the both of s.

"Um, Bella, you should probably do that later. We need to get some new clothes and stuff before the mall closes," Connor said looking pointedly at Bella. What was that about?

"Oh nonsense, Bella we'll take Connor and start shopping and Edward can help you with what you need," Alice said.

Connor looked panicked for a second and then quickly composed himself. There was definitely something up here.

"Bella do you have your cell phone on you?" Connor asked.

Bella patted her back pocket and then gave Connor a smile and nodded.

"OK, call me if you need anything and come find me as soon as you're done. Alright?" Connor was looking at her with a pleading expression. It was almost like it pained him knowing he was going to be away from her.

Bella nodded and said, "I'll call as soon as I'm finished Connor. Don't worry. I'll be fine." And we started walking towards the store.

"Protective isn't he?" I laughed.

"You have no idea," she sighed.

We walked into the store and went straight to the printing machine. Bella took the memory card out of her camera and inserted it into the slot. As the machine was printing out her pictures, I noticed her looking around the shop at the many picture frames.

"Do you need some new frames?" I asked her.

"Yeah, I forgot all my pictures at our old home in L.A.," she replied. How does someone forget all of their pictures. I would save that question for a later date.

When her pictures were finished printing I couldn't help but notice the woman on the top picture in her hand. She was very pretty with medium blonde hair and blue green eyes. The same blue green eyes as my Bella. My Bella? Not sure where that thought came from but it sounded right. I just had to ask.

"Is that your mother?" I asked pointing to the picture in Bella's hand. I watched as Bella tensed and look down at the picture.

"Um, this is Buffy," she said still looking down at the picture. Buffy? "Her and Angel adopted us when we were fifteen." She was lying. I knew that much. There was no way this woman was just her guardian. Then I remembered something else she had just said.

"Angel?" I inquired.

She rummaged through the pictures until she came across one and held it out to me. The man in the picture had the exact same hair color as Bella and was wearing all black. He was a big guy much like Emmett. But unlike Connor and Bella his eyes were different, they were the exact same color as mine. He was a vampire that much I knew. I needed to know what was going on. Was this man her father? Did he get changed after she was born? Did she know he was a vampire?

"Bella," I sighed, wanting to get this out and in the open between us, "maybe we should talk."

"Talk about what?" She asked as if she had no idea what I was going on about.

I was just about to say something else when I heard and smelled someone I didn't want to see come up behind me.

"Cullen," he sneered from behind me.

I turned around to a face that I was hoping I wouldn't have to see for a long long time.

"Jacob."

**A/N: First of all, I want to thank the few readers that have reviewed since I started this story; Lily1121, Singer981, xChisix, and Esmerada007. The reviews mean a lot thanks ****. ****Let me know what you guys think of this chapter. If you have any ideas let know. R&R.**


	5. Overheard

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or Angel. All rights belong to Stephenie Meyer and Joss Whedon.**

**AngelPOV**

It had only been a day. One fucking day without them and I feel like a part of me is missing, a huge part. After Buffy and I took care of Laurant and Alex she confronted me about what transpired between Connor and I during the fight.

Flashback

_I was throwing the last piece of dear old Alex into the fireplace when I felt Buffy standing a few feet behind me. She had yet to say a word to me. I turned around to face the love of my life only to be met by the most heart breaking expression I had ever seen on her beautiful face. _

"_Explain," she demanded._

"_Maybe you should sit down, babe," I said taking a step towards her only to have her take a step back. Ouch. _

"_Don't give me that shit, Angel. Just spit it out. Where are my kids?" She yelled._

_I should just tell her, get it over with. And I did. I told her all about the conversation that I had had with Connor and all the arrangements I had made for them. By the time I had finished telling her all the details she had tears flowing down both cheeks and her eyes toward the floor. She couldn't even look at me. _

"_Baby, I…," my words were cut off by her fist connecting with the right side of my jaw. Even if I could have dodged it I wouldn't have. I deserved it for not telling her. _

"_How could you?" She cried with tears still cascading down her cheeks. "How could you not tell me something as important as this? Damn it, Angel!! This wasn't just your decision to make. You had no right to leave me out of it or Bella for that matter."_

_She was right I should have at least confided in her about this. But I didn't want to take the risk of anyone finding out. I didn't think; all that was on my mind was their safety. _

"_I'm sorry, honey. I just wanted to keep them safe. I didn't know what else to do. I couldn't risk their safety. You know as well as I do that they were never safe here. Please understand."_

_Buffy's knees gave in shakily and her body sagged to the floor with her face in her hands. "But I didn't even get to say goodbye," she cried looking up at me. My eyes were burning from the sadness within me. If possible I would have been crying my own tears. I knelt down beside her and slowly pulled her into my arms. I thought she would try and push me away but to my surprise she pulled me closer. _

"_I am so sorry," I whispered into her hair planting a kiss on top of her head. "We'll see them again. This was just for their safety. I promise you that you will see them again." Even if I had to send her there to visit and I stay behind I swore she would see them again. _

End Flashback

"Angel?" I heard Buffy softly call from the doorway behind me.

"Hmm?"

"What are you thinking about?" She had walked up behind me and wrapped her arms around my torso as her head lay on my shoulder. She had forgiven me, even if I didn't deserve it.

"I was just wondering what they were doing," I said knowing I wouldn't have to elaborate on who 'they' were.

"Oh," she said, "I know you miss them. I miss them too." She let me go and walked to the front of me so she could see my face. "When do you think we'll get to see them again?"

Ah. The million-dollar question that I had been asking myself all day. The one I had no idea how to answer because I simply didn't know.

"I honestly don't know, Buffy. I'm not so sure it will ever be safe for them to come back here again," I watched her eyes sadden even more at my revelation. "But…" I started, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear, "maybe when things here die down a little, we can go to them. Leave this place and start over."

She bit her lip in concentration, a trait our daughter had picked up over the years. "Do you think that's possible? With all the activity going on lately," she said.

"I think it will be," I said, "eventually."

Buffy looked as if she was thinking about something really hard for a minute before my curiosity got the best of me.

"What's on your mind, babe? You look like you want to ask me something and you can't figure out how to say it. You know you can ask me anything. Right?"

She looked hesitant for a second before she looked up and asked, "Do you think it would be safe to call them? Just to make sure they made it there safely. I'm so worried about them. I've never been this far away from them for so long."

"I don't see why not. But when we call we make to make it very clear to them that we can't talk long and that no details about where they are can be talked about. Understand?" Buffy nodded her head vigorously before she replied.

"Absolutely."

"OK," I said taking out my cell phone and dialing Bella's number.

**EPOV**

Why couldn't he have just avoided me like I did him? Nope, he had to make his presence known. Oh, and I knew why. That reason was now standing behind me while my gaze was fixed on Jacob. He wasn't even looking at me. He was staring at Bella. His thoughts enraged me and before I could stop it a growl rippled from my chest causing Jacob to glance back at me with a knowing smile. _Mongrel._

"Well, well, Edward long time no see. Weren't you going to introduce me to your lovely friend here?"

"I hadn't planned on it," I said truthfully. "Why don't you scurry off back in the direction you came from?"

"Edward!!!" He clutched his chest dramatically and pretended to be shocked at my outburst. "I am hurt. And here I thought we were 'old' buddies," he said stressing the word 'old'.

He, like the others in his pack, knew about us. After all, we are the reason they say they exist. Werewolves. We had a treaty with them. We promise to stay off Quileute land and they don't let out our secret of whom we really are. They could only protect on their land with us around. So far, neither side had gone back on their word.

"Ah, you know better than that Jacob. After all your still just a 'pup'," I said stressing my own word to get a rise out of him.

Jacob hadn't been a werewolf long. He had changed soon after we moved back here. Emmett and I were out hunting near the treaty line when we picked up his scent. We knew the scent was new and wanted to do the polite thing and introduce ourselves because we had no quarrel with them. That had been a bad idea. He had a colorful choice of words he spat at us before Sam, the Alfa leader, told him to back off. He called us both a couple of leeches and ran off. That had be my only meeting with Jacob Black until now.

Bella took this time to step up beside me and place her hand on my upper arm. Her touch calmed me instantly.

"I'm Bella," she said sweetly to Jacob. I could tell she was trying to ease the tension between us.

"Hello, Bella. I'm Jacob. It's a pleasure to meet you. Are you from new around here? I'm sure I would have seen you around here before." I didn't know whether to growl or laugh from his obvious attempt to flirt with Bella.

**BPOV**

I knew there was bad blood between these two. I was going to step between them when I heard Edward growl but I thought better of it.

Jacob was different to say the least. Unlike anything or anyone I had ever met before. He was very tall, quite a few inches taller than Edward, he had short black hair and his skin was a dark russet color. He was very large wearing a sleeveless shirt and cut off jeans. He had a very woodsy smell much like pine, grass and a campfire. His scent was strong but not unpleasantly so. There was also a hint of something wild in his blood. That alone found me being extra-cautious around him.

I overheard the rude remarks they were making towards each other, the whole time Jacob kept glancing at me. I felt slightly uncomfortable under his gaze. I needed to stop this before Edward lost his cool and caused a scene. I stepped up beside him and placed my hand on his bicep while I introduced myself to Jacob.

"No I'm not from around here. My brother and I just moved here from California," I told him refusing to give more information than I absolutely had to.

"Oh, well maybe if you're not busy sometime, you and your brother could come out to the reservation for a visit. I could show you around. The life in town can get kind of 'stiff'," he said glaring at Edward. I could feel my hand shaking on Edwards arm but it wasn't me shaking it. I patted Edward's arm softly and pulled myself closer into his side hoping that Jacob would get the hint that I wasn't interested. I wasn't stupid, far from it actually, I knew Jacob was saying those things to get a rise out of Edward using words like 'old and 'stiff'. He obviously knew that he was a vampire. How? I wasn't quite sure. But it was pissing me off. My father's a vampire and I hated it when people insulted him. I found myself getting even angrier by the fact that he insulted Edward.

I took my eyes off Edward and glared back at Jacob, "I actually seem to like the town life here._ Most _of the people I have met have been extremely kind and comforting. I've only been here a day and have already made new friends," I said staring back up at Edward.

Edward looked down at me and smiled that same crooked smile that he had on his face in front of my house. And again it felt as if my heart stopped and I had to remind myself to breath. I hadn't realized I was still staring until I heard Jacob cough bringing me out of my own little world.

"Well the opportunity is still open if you change your mind. Forks has been known to suck the life right out of people." With that he turned around a walked off but not without glancing back to smirk at Edward.

I chanced a glance back up at Edward only to have him staring back at me. "Sorry about him," Edward mumbled.

"You have no reason to feel sorry, it wasn't your fault. Anyways, I've dealt with people a lot worse than him before," I told him shrugging it off.

I picked up a few frames that I liked and walked up to the cashier to pay her before back to Edward. "OK, I think I'm finished here unless you needed something," I said. He shook his head no and we walked out the shop.

Just as we made it out the shop I spotted Connor and the rest of the group in a shop across the way from us looking through clothes. I was just about to start walking towards them when "Leave out all the rest" by Linkin Park started blaring from my pants pocket. I knew who it was instantly and scrambled for my phone looking down at the caller ID just to make certain. Dad. I knew Connor had heard my ring tone go off and within second he was standing beside me. I answered the phone not caring a the moment that Edward was still standing behind me.

(Angel is in **bold**)

"Hello."

**"Bella?"**

"Yeah dad, it's me."

**"Bella before you say anything else I need to tell you not to mention anything that will give away where the two of you are and remember what we talked about. OK? And we can't take long. We never know if someone's listening in, alright?"**

Shit I had called him dad without thinking. "OK, yeah, Angel."

**"How are you, baby? How's Connor?"**

"We're OK. How's mo…Buffy?" Damn this was going to be harder than I thought.

"**She's OK. Here say hello real quick." **I heard him giving the phone to mom on the other end.

(Buffy is in _italics_)

_"Sweetheart?"_

Tears were streaming down my face to the sound of my mother's voice.

"I miss you." That was all I could squeak out without losing it.

"_Aww, baby, I miss you too. Look I can't talk long and Angel needs to talk you again before we go. I love you baby and tell Connor I love him too. OK?" _I could hear her quietly sobbing on the other end and I just wanted to hug her so bad at that moment.

"OK. I love you too." I heard her giving the phone back to dad and him telling her it was going to be all right. Was it really?

**"Bella?"**

"Yeah, I'm here, Angel."

**"I need to talk to Connor before we hang up. I love you, sweetie."**

Oh my God, I was being so selfish. My brother hadn't gotten the chance to say hello.

"I love you too, Angel. I'll talk to you soon, right?"

**"Of course."**

I looked at Connor and handed him the phone. I could still feel Edward standing behind us and I peeked over my shoulder at him. His eyebrows were furrowed in deep concentration. No doubt he could hear both sides of the conversation. I would have to talk to him after this. That was for sure. At that moment he looked back up at me and that's when I realized I still had tears running down my face. I quickly wiped them away and turned back towards Connor. Luckily, the rest of the group was still in the store looking at clothes. Maybe we would be able to keep this between us for now.

"Angel?" Connor said.

**"Connor how is everything? How are you holding up?"**

"OK, I guess. Only been here a day and Bella has made some new friends already." Damn. I was hoping he would say anything. I didn't want them worrying over nothing. I poked Connor in the ribs warning him to be quiet and he just glared back at me.

**"That's good to hear but still keep an eye on her."** I knew he would've wanted to know more about them if he could talk longer but there just wasn't the time. Thank God.

Connor made a point to glance back at Edward finally realizing he was still back there and said, "Oh, you don't have to worry about that. You know I'll take good care of her."

**"Alright, well we better go. Just make sure you remember what I said at any sign of danger you grab Bella and get out there. OK? I love you, Connor."**

"I think we'll be OK here but yeah, I will. Love you too, Angel."

Connor handed my phone back to me after he had hung up and stared at Edward. He had overheard everything. I placed my hand on Connors back telling him I would take care of it and to trust me. He looked down at me for a second before nodding and walking back towards Alice and the rest.

"Edward, I think your right. Maybe we should talk. Let's finish shopping and head back towards my house. We can talk there."

"Bella, are you in some kind of trouble?"

"I can't talk about it here. But I do need you to promise me something. Can you do that?" I asked.

He nodded his head and I continued, "I need you to keep this between us. It's too much of a risk if everyone knows. I know I haven't known you long but I trust you."

"I promise you Bella, I won't say a word unless you ask me too." I knew his family would find out eventually but not now.

I took Edward's hand and we walked towards the rest of the group. Connor looked up at me when we entered the store and I just nodded to him trying to tell him that everything would be all right. Maybe this would work out for the best. I hope.

**A/N: Thanks everyone for reading. I've read a lot of stories on here lately and I'm trying to come up with something more original. I love the crossovers that people put out and I'm hoping that everyone likes where this is going. If you have any ideas for me let me know please. R&R.**


	6. The Talk

Chapter Notes: This one is a little longer than the rest. They had to have the conversation, sorry if I stretched it out a bit much. I tried to cover all aspects of the talk between them. Sorry if I missed anything. Hope you enjoy

**BPOV**

When we had finished shopping for clothes at the mall, Edward told Alice and rest of the gang that he was going to ride back with Connor and I saying he knew Alice would want to ride with Jasper and that he knew she hated grocery shopping. I knew he was trying to get them away from us so we could have our little conversation. She hesitantly agreed and hugged me goodbye saying I would see her later and waving at Connor as she walked away hand in hand with Jasper.

When we arrived back in Forks, Connor swung by the grocery store real quick so we could pick up a few things that would satisfy us for a couple of days. After we left the store we all got back into the truck for another tension filled drive back to the house. Not one of us had said a word to each other on the trip back from Port Angeles.

When we arrived back at the house I silently asked Connor to let me explain this to Edward alone once we were back in the house. He was adamant at first but he allowed it after I explained he would be able to hear if anything went wrong. I didn't want to overwhelm Edward with all this information. I just wanted to ease it on him and I knew if Connor were there it would make things a lot more edgy.

Once upstairs in my room, I sat on the side of my bed and motioned for Edward to take the chair at my desk. He pulled the chair out and moved it closer to the bed before sitting down and turning towards me. Who was supposed to start? I guess I need to break the ice.

"Edward, I know you've noticed some differences with Connor and I. And I fully intend on explaining most of that. However, I think it's only fair that I get to ask you some things to. Can you handle that?" I wanted him to know that I knew what he was. And if I was going to let him see some of the skeletons hidden in my closet, he could definitely let me at least peek at some of his.

He nodded his head and mumbled, "Yeah."

I took a deep breath and started, "You told me you were seventeen," we were both looking at each other as he nodded motioning for me to continue. "I was just wondering how long you've been seventeen," I said assessing his reaction to my question. He showed no signs of surprise.

"A while," he stated. "I was born June 20, 1901 and I was changed in 1918."

"You remember your birth date?" I asked. I knew vampires had troubles remembering most of their human life after they changed.

"Carlisle, he made sure I remembered. He was my doctor at the time of my change. He told me as much as he knew about me. I remember a few things from my human life but not many."

"Your doctor?" I asked confused.

"I was dying in Chicago of Spanish influenza at the time. My mother begged Carlisle to save me. He changed me knowing that would be the only way I would 'survive', for lack of a better term," he said with his eyes now looking towards the floor. Did he not like that he was a vampire? Before I could ask anything else, it was his turn to ask me a question. "The man on the phone earlier," he said looking back up at me. "Who was it?"

"Angel," I stated.

He smirked at me and said, "Yeah, I got that much. You said he and Buffy adopted the two of you. That isn't true is it?"

"Not exactly," he waited for me to continue, "Angel is my father, Edward." I watched as his eyebrows furrowed and his expression became unknown. Was this sadness?

"Did he get changed after you and Connor were born?" What? Wow he really had no idea.

"No, Edward. The man in the picture, Angel, has been my father since we were born. He hasn't changed in quite a long time." I watched as his expression changed from one of sadness to confusion.

"Care to explain how that's possible, Bella." Just get it over with I told myself.

"I'll explain but remember that this is between just us, nobody else can know this."

"I told you I wouldn't tell anyone Bella. Please trust me," his eyes were pleading.

"I do trust you, Edward. I just have to make sure you understand. This is important," he continued to nod as I was talking, "OK then, let's get this started." I had taken out the two photos he had seen earlier along with a photo of my parents, Connor and I from right before we left California. "This is my father, Angel, he's a vampire. He was born sometime in 1727 and sired in 1753. As you can see from the picture, he only survives on the blood of animals, much like yourself. The female in this picture is my mother, Buffy. She's the vampire slayer. She's also completely and utterly human. Angel and Buffy have been together since Buffy was sixteen. After she finished college in Sunnydale, California, the two of them moved to Los Angeles together and were married a year later. That's when Connor and I came in. Buffy was only pregnant with us for about two months before she had us. I don't know how all of this was possible. But it happened." I waited for Edward to soak in all this information wanting to know what he had to say so far.

He was looking at the picture of all four of us together when he said, "What does that make you?"

"I'm not quite sure how to answer that question. Connor calls us hybrids. We are both human and vampire. We have both human and inhuman abilities and some are a mixture of the two."

"How so?"

"Our skin, as you probably have noticed, is fairly warm and less firm than yours. However, like yours, our skin is truly impermeable. We don't age, at least, not anymore. Connor and I grew at a rapid pace and were fully grown by the age of seven. We have inhuman strength and speed. We did, however, inherit a few traits from Buffy. The warmth of our skin, obviously, and we do eat and sleep. We feel pain. We may be strong but we feel pain nonetheless. We have a heartbeat, we breathe, and we bleed. What you see is what you get basically."

"If your skin is impermeable, as you say, how do you know you bleed."

"The only reason the heart beats is to disperse blood and oxygen throughout the body. Our blood flow also gives our body warmth. This is the reason why your heart doesn't beat and your skin is cold, lack of blood." I didn't want to get into an anatomy lesson with him so I stopped at that. Vampires had the strength to rip the limbs off other vampires in order to burn them. The only way to kill a vampire was to rip them apart and burn the pieces. If this ever happened to Connor and I, someone would have a mess on their hands. That thought made me shiver.

"That still doesn't explain why you have to hide." I thought it would have been obvious to him the reason we had to hide.

"Connor and I are a rarity, Edward. You don't see people like us walking around. There's a law firm in Los Angeles called Wolfram and Hart. Someone found out about us and told them. The people that work there are beyond evil and now they want us," I watched as his eyebrow quirked up and he stared at me.

"Why?"

"I don't know. Maybe to see how we work, to use us for their own personal gain, or maybe even to get revenge back on our parents."

"Why would they want revenge on your parents? And what exactly is a slayer?" I was floored at his question. What's a slayer?

"You've never heard of a vampire slayer?" He shook his head no at my question. "OK, well, to start there's only one at a time. Buffy, has been the slayer longer than any known slayer in history. I'm not sure if it's because she's just that good or because she's had Angel by her side to help her. When one slayer dies another one is called. She keeps the peace. It used to be that the slayer was trained to kill all vampires because they were all evil. They had never came across vampires like Angel or yourself at the time. Now she just tries to preserve human life. She's very strong and very fast but her life is a little more fragile then ours. With her being completely human it makes it a lot easier to be killed. A normal human wouldn't be able to get close enough to kill her but a vampire could. She's the only human that can kill a vampire. Buffy and Angel have killed a lot of vampires over the years, vampires that were killing humans for the fun of it. Being that Wolfram and Hart's clients are mostly vampires and more than half the people that work for them are as well. You can see why they would want revenge."

"I'm sorry you're sad," he said reaching over to wipe my cheek. I hadn't noticed the tears that were falling down my face.

"It just hurts not being able to see them or call them mom and dad. Knowing that someone is trying to get to them to get to us. Having us has made their life a lot more difficult to live. But I can't bring myself to regret being born. I love my family and would do anything for them. As much as it pained me to leave them I knew it was best. But that pain seems to be easing up now," I said looking directly at him when I admitted that last part.

"Ironic how a vampire can fall in love with a vampire slayer," he said talking about Buffy and Angels relationship. I couldn't help but smile at this.

"Sometimes you can't help who you fall in love with," I knew I had feelings for Edward, feelings I had never felt before, and I wasn't sure what those feelings were. Could it be love? Now all I could wonder was how long until he realized the trouble I came with before he would run away from me.

**EPOV**

I had known they were different. But I had no idea that this was even possible. It was unheard of, a human and a vampire. I had no idea what she meant when she called her mother the vampire slayer. When she tried to explain I still couldn't seem to grasp it. A human that could kill a vampire, I need more details. I'd have to ask Carlisle later if he had ever heard of it without drawing suspicions toward Bella and Connor. I felt sadness wash over me as she talked about her parents and her life. Before I could stop myself I wiped away some tears from her cheek. I felt myself smiling at the absurdity of it all, a vampire in love with a slayer. And then Bella's little comment about not being able to help who you fell in love with. How right she was there.

"Your right, you can't," I told her looking into her eyes. She had trusted me enough to tell me her deepest darkest secrets and I'm sure she thought I would get up and walk out without even a glance back at her. On the contrary, I found myself even more intrigued by her.

"That's enough about me for one day, I think. I want to hear more about you. How did you end up with the others?" She was sitting on the edge of her bed staring at me intently waiting for my answer.

"Well, like I said, Carlisle changed me in 1918 and I was the first. He had been alone for a long time before me. Not to long after that, he came across his wife, Esme, she was left for dead in the morgue after a fall, he changed her immediately. Rosalie was next, she had been beaten and left in a ditch when Carlisle caught her scent and brought her back home and changed her. Rosalie was out hunting when she showed back up with Emmett, who had been mauled by a bear, begging for Carlisle to change him and he did. That was the last person he changed. Alice and Jasper joined our little party soon after, they were already vampires. Carlisle and Esme had always wanted a big family and so they think of us all as their children." I didn't want to give out to much information about my family, it wasn't that I didn't trust Bella; it was just that they weren't my stories to tell.

"What about Jacob? I know there has to be more to that than what it seems." Ah. She was very perceptive.

"That's a long story, actually. The short version of it, however, is that Jacob is a werewolf," I paused to observe her reaction. Her eyes widened slightly but she seemed to calm herself quickly after she noticed I was watching her. So I continued, "We have a treaty with them, we don't go on their land and they keep our secrets. I ran into Jacob about a year ago, he was new to the pack, and very aggravated. The meeting didn't go well so we just decided to stay clear from one another."

"Werewolves, huh? Guess I shouldn't be surprised. I knew I smelt something wild in him." What? She smelled him?

"You smelled him?"

"I guess I left that part out, huh? Our sense of smell is also something else we have in common. Hearing, as well." So this meant Connor could hear pretty much our whole conversation.

"And Connor," I started.

"Has heard pretty much everything we've talked about," she finished. I was surprised that he hadn't come up to check on her. I guess she could read my face pretty well because she added, " Don't worry, he's pretty calm downstairs. Connor and I have a 'unique' connection. We can read each other's mind but only each other, no one else. And I can tell how he's feeling." I knew there was something else she hadn't told me yet. I would wait for her to tell me without pushing.

"Then we have something else in common," I stated.

"What's that?" I could tell her curiosity was definitely peaked.

"Well, up until you and your brother showed up, I could read every mind I have ever came across. Not only that but Alice can see the future and Jasper can manipulate feelings around him." I wanted to be completely up front with her. I didn't want her to find out and think I was hiding things from her.

"I knew there was something else different about the three of you. The others just seemed so cautious around us but not you three. You just seemed one step ahead of the others." Like I said she was very perceptive.

"I just wish I knew why I can't read you, it's very frustrating." I watched as she shifted on her bed slightly and fiddled with the end of her blanket. Was she nervous? Maybe I had made her feel uncomfortable with my truthfulness.

"I think I know why. You're not the only one with gifts, Edward. Connor and I are shields. We can block other gifts. It's almost like a wall is put up around us and no one can enter, mentally, you know? I've never figured out how to bring it completely down but we can expand it to encompass those around us to keep them safe as well. It's a good defense mechanism but not handy in hand in hand combat. Although, Angel and Buffy did teach us quite a lot about…. defense." I grimaced at the thought of someone trying to hurt Bella. I would help in keeping her safe; Connor wouldn't have to do it alone.

"I find myself getting more and more intrigued by you every minute I'm with you, Bella," I said without actually thinking before I said it.

"That makes two of us," she whispered.

"Do you think Connor would let you come over to my house soon and hang out with my family? That way they can get to know you," she was going to cut me off but I waved her off, "Not like that. Your secret is safe with me. You tell them when you feel your ready, if your ever ready. Connor could come to if he'd like. I just want a chance to spend more time with you. I promise to keep you safe," I told her without a moment's hesitation.

"I'd like that. I'll talk to Connor. He's protective but not annoyingly so. I believe I overheard him and Emmett arguing over what Call of Duty for Xbox360 was better," she laughed.

"Ahhhh. Well they should get along just fine then," I said.

"We shall see," she sighed. Yes, in deed, we would.

**A/N: OK what did you guys think? Bad? OK? Let me know!!!! R&R **


	7. Surprise Visit

**BPOV**

Chapter Notes: This is all going to be in Bella's POV. Just to let you guys know. But we get a little bit more of Angel and Buffy in this chapter and maybe the next.

As I sit here reading my email from Edward I couldn't help but think back to the first day I went over to his house with Connor.

_Flashback_

"_Bella!!!" Alice yelled as I came through the door with Connor, "I'm so glad you came to visit us!!! Oh my god, it's been like two weeks since I've seen you!!!" She had wrapped her arms around me in a friendly hug. _

"_Geez, calm down Alice," Edward said coming down the stairs smiling down at me. "Give Bella time to breath. I'm so glad you decided to come visit today, Bella. Connor, how are you?" He walked up to me and put his arm around my shoulder walking me towards the living room where the others were while Connor followed._

"_I've been good, Edward. How have you been?" Connor replied. I was happy that Connor was being polite. Although it may have been because I had told him before we left the house if he wasn't nice to them that I would make his life hell for a while. _

"_I'm better now, thanks," Edward said smiling looking down at me with a wink. Where had this come from? I felt myself blushing underneath his gaze and Edward chuckled while shaking his head slightly. "Everyone!!! Look who stopped by for a visit."_

_Rosalie was sitting on the couch directly behind Emmett, who was sitting on the floor playing Xbox. She was reading a magazine called 4 Wheel and off road. From the looks of her you wouldn't think she was into cars. But I learned a long time ago that looks could be deceiving. Carlisle and Jasper were sitting at a smaller table in the corner playing chess; they had paused there game at Edward's announcement. And by the look of the scowl on Jasper's face, Carlisle was winning. Esme had walked through the sliding glass doors wearing gardening gloves as we entered the living room. Alice was still bouncing at my side._

"_Bella, Connor how lovely it is to see you again," Esme said smiling. Her smile was beyond beautiful. It reminded so much of my own mom's smile._

"_Thank you for having us," I said _

"_Oh, the both of you are welcome here anytime you care to visit," Carlisle said stepping up behind Esme. _

"_So, Baby Bells, do you by any chance play video games," Emmett said pausing his game and staring at me with a wide smile. _

" _Sorry, Emmett, I don't have much experience with video games. I only play with Connor when he forces me too. Connor, however, may give you a run for your money if you're brave enough to face him," I told him with a smirk. He quirked his eyebrow at me before he turned towards Connor._

"_What do you say man? Ready to get pummeled?" Emmett said smirking at Connor, who just looked back at me with a knowing smile. The boy was a genius when it came to video games and computers. Well when you're stuck in a house all day you have to find something to occupy your time. I would play with him on days that he would spare with me in the work out room. At our home in L.A. the entire basement was made up of work out and sparing equipment. Connor had his own room their too with his computers and gaming equipment. However, I didn't mind sharing the basement with him here._

"_Sure but take it easy on me, OK? I'm not sure if I'll be able to keep up," Connor said winking at me. I laughed and told him to have fun. _

_Edward looked back down at me and motioned for me to follow him. I nodded and grabbed his hand causing him to smile back down at me. We made it back to the stairs and he motioned towards them. "Would you like a tour of the house?" He asked._

"_I'd love one," I said. The house was fairly large, much bigger than ours. He took me up the stairs and motioned to the rooms on the second floor, "That's Alice and Jasper's room there and Emmett and Rosalie's room across from it. The room at the end is Carlisle's study." He led me up the rest of the flight of stairs and motioned to the door on the left, "This is the library," he said opening the door. As we walked in I couldn't help the gasp that escaped passed my lips. The room was much larger than I expected and the walls were surrounded with bookshelves that were stockpiled full of books. _

"_Wow," I said, "this is amazing."_

"_I thought you would appreciate this room. Feel free to use it whenever you feel the need. We have quite the collection," he said._

"_Thank you. I just might take you up on that," I motioned towards the other door across the hall. "Your room?"_

_He turned around and headed towards the door. He opened the other door and looked back at me. "Um, yeah, this is my room. Did you want to see? I promise I won't bite." He reached his hand out towards me and I took it. I walked into his room and my eyes widened at the music covering one side of the room. One side of the room was a wall of windows where you could see the woods and a set of sliding glass doors that opened up to a balcony. He had a bookshelf full of journals and to my surprise a bed on the other wall. I quirked my eyebrow at him and looked back at the bed. "I may not sleep but I do enjoy laying on it when I write." He was just full of surprises._

_I was looking out the windows at the woods when he made his way over to his stereo and pushed play. A familiar tune filled the air and I smiled at him. "Clair de lune is great." _

"_You know Debussy?"_

"_I know my favorites," I stated._

_He made his way back towards me. "Dance with me?"_

"_I'm afraid I'm not much of a dancer. Angel tried to teach me once but I could never get the hang of it," I said honestly. _

"_It's all in the leading," he said taking my hands. "Do you trust me?"_

"_Yes," I said without hesitation. _

"_Then close your eyes," he said. I closed my eyes and felt him swaying. After a minute I opened my eyes only to be met by his crooked smile and I looked down. I had been so entranced by Edward's scent and the feel of my hands in his to notice that I was dancing. I looked back up at him and smiled widely. "Now that wasn't so hard, was it?"_

"_I guess it just took the right teacher," I said still looking up at him. _

"_Bella?" he said lowering his face closer to mine._

"_Yes?" I sighed._

"_Can I kiss you?"_

_Not trusting my voice I nodded and licked my lips. I closed my eyes again as his lips brushed against mine in a chaste kiss and I felt as if every neuron in my body fired at the same time. I could feel the blush rise to my cheeks as I looked back up at Edward. He took my face in his hands and kissed both of my cheeks causing the treacherous blush to rage even more. Blaming it on my very human hormones, I pulled him down for another fiery kiss, this one lasting much longer than the first. I gasped when I felt his tongue swipe pass my bottom lip but allowed him to deepen the kiss. I pulled out of it only to take a much needed breathe. This was the only time I had hated my human half. _

_I sighed leaning more forehead against his, "Edward, I don't know what I'm feeling and I know I haven't known you long. But I think I'm falling in love with you."_

"_Bella," he said looking me in the eyes, " I am totally and completely in love with you."_

"_So what do we do?" How was this going to work out? What would Connor think?_

"_What do you mean?"_

"_I mean, how is this going to work? What are we?" _

"_Well, I'm hoping you'll be my girlfriend, Bella. I don't have the strength to stay away from you. Do you want to be my girlfriend?" I knew he was being honest with me by the look in his eyes. I didn't want him to stay away from me. I needed him just as much as he needed me. _

"_I would love to be yours, Edward. I can't stay away from you either. I love you." I meant every word of it. I was in love with a vampire. _

_End Flashback_

That was a little over a month ago. Edward and I saw each other everyday and spend most of our time together. He would come over sometime during the day and stay until I fell asleep. He had a tendency to keep the nightmares at bay. I had been having them since the move here. I woke up a little while ago and was now sitting at my computer desk reading the email Edward had sent me last night after he went home.

**My Dearest Bella, **

**I was reading in the library earlier after I got home and came across a poem that made me think of you.**

**An Entrapment**

My love, I have tried with all my being  
to grasp a form comparable to thine own,  
but nothing seems worthy;

I know now why Shakespeare could not  
compare his love to a summer's day.  
It would be a crime to denounce the beauty  
of such a creature as thee,  
to simply cast away the precision  
God had placed in forging you.

Each facet of your being  
whether it physical or spiritual  
is an ensnarement  
from which there is no release.  
But I do not wish release.  
I wish to stay entrapped forever.  
With you for all eternity.  
Our hearts, always as one.

- Anthony Kolos –

I could feel the tears welling up in my eyes as I read the poem. It was beautiful to say the least.

**I'll be over sometime later this morning. I promised Esme I would help her move some of the statues in the garden, which shouldn't take long. I can't wait to see you again. I love you. Be safe, my love.**

**Edward**

I was going to write back when _You've Got Mail! _blasted from my speakers. I quickly clicked over and checked my inbox. I gasped loudly and almost fell out of my chair at the sight of my dad's email address.

"Connor!!!" I yelled. Within seconds Connor was busting through my door looking throughout the room wide eyed.

"Bella, what in the hell is wrong with you? Why did you scream like that? Have you lost your mind?" He screamed glaring at me. A few seconds later I heard the front door open and Edward ran into the room.

"I heard you yelling across the yard. What's wrong, love?" He had crossed the room and was knelt by my side.

"Nothing's wrong. Well, not that I know of. Connor, I got an email from Angel. It's a video file," I said looking over at my brother, whose eyes widened at the mention of our father's name.

"Open it up," Connor and Edward said in unison. I turned back towards the computer screen and clicked play. The sight in front of me brought new-formed tears to my eyes; my mom and dad were on the screen talking to us, I felt Edward put his arm around my waist as a sign of comfort.

"**Hey guys, we wanted to surprise you and let you know that we're coming for a visit. We should be there soon but we can't stay long. We may be able to stay a few days before we have to head back. We can't wait to see you guys. We love you!" **Dad waved bye at us as mom blew us a kiss and the screen went black.

I turned to Connor and smiled. My smile faltered a little while thinking about what my parents would think about our new neighbors. Better yet, what were they going to think about my new boyfriend? Connor took it better than I expected when I told him. Although, it could have been the fact that he creamed Emmett in a game of Halo not five minutes before I told him. He just told me to be careful and that I could come to him whenever I needed to talk about anything.

"Bella, this is great news! Why do you look so glum?" Connor said.

I was going to bring up my concerns but the sound of a car coming up the gravel driveway cut me off. That couldn't be them already, could it? I quickly made my way to my window to see who it was. A wide smile broke out across my face at the sight of my parents getting out of the black SUV.

I turned back towards Edward and Connor and sprinted towards the door unable to take the smile off my face. I could feel them behind me as I made my way down the stairs and to the front door. I opened the front door and ran into my father's waiting arms.

"Oh my God, I've missed you guys so much," I told him with my head buried in his chest.

He stroked my hair, "We've missed you too, Bells. You have no idea how much we missed you two." I turned to mom who was smiling at the both of us. I released dad and walked over to my mom embracing her in a tight hug.

"Bella, baby, can't breath," she laughed. I laughed and let her go.

"Sorry," I said.

"Bella," I heard dad say from behind me. I turned back to look at him and he was looking at Edward, who was shifting uncomfortably by the door. "Who's this?"

"Angel, Buffy this is Edward. Edward this is Angel and Buffy. The ones I told you about."

Edward walked up to Angel and extended his hand to him. Angel looked down hesitantly before taking his hand and shaking it.

"Angel, Edward is one of the neighbors that I told you Bella had made friends with. Edward just so happens to be Bella's boyfriend as well," Connor announced. I thought I was going to die right then and there. Why couldn't Connor wait till Edward was _safely _at home before he said anything?

"Really?" I heard mom draw out from behind me.

"Maybe we should all go…" I started but was cut off by none other than the pixie herself. This just couldn't get any better.

"Bella!!!" I turned towards Alice only to not be just be facing one Cullen but all of them. They must have smelled Angel and came to investigate. Please let this go well I prayed. "What's going on?"

I could feel the tension radiating from Buffy and Angel at the number of vampires in front of us.

"OK, maybe we should all go inside and talk," I said to everyone but staring at Angel.

"I think that would be wise," Carlisle said.

"I agree," Angel said looking towards the Cullens.

We all made our way into the house and sat around the living room. I figured I should be the first one to start since it was obvious no one else would.

"Well…" I started, "Guys how was your trip?" I was smiling at Angel and Buffy only to have them scowl back at me. I cringed into Edward's side, a gesture that didn't do unnoticed by Angel.

"I don't think our drive here is the most important matter at hand right now, Bella," Angel said.

I looked to Connor for help but he only shrugged at me. I was so confused in what to do.

"Bella, why don't you start by telling us who these two people are," Esme said. I looked to Angel and he nodded. I guess the truth was best here. They would find out sooner or later.

"Of course," I said, walking towards my parents motioning to them as I introduced them. "This is Angel and Buffy. These are our parents."

"The ones you told us adopted you?" Alice inquired.

"About that," I said only to have Angel put his hand on my shoulder to stop me.

"I feel it's only fair that I tell you about it since I sent them here. I think we should all have a seat. This may take a while," Angel stated. I looked over the rest of them at all the similar expressions. Confusion. Confusion. Confusion was on all the Cullens face except for one. Edward was still looking at me with nothing but love and devotion. Maybe everything will work out. Only one way to find out I thought as I sat beside Edward.

**A/N: Thanks everyone for reading. It maybe a few days before I can get the next chapter up. Please don't forget to leave a review. Tell me what ya think. **


	8. Angry

**EPOV**

I sat there quietly as Angel told my family the story Bella had told me soon after I first met her, only his was a bit more detailed and graphic. I found myself gripping Bella tighter and pulling her closer to my body when I realized how much danger she had actually been in the day her and Connor were forced to leave. When Buffy opened up to all of us explaining what exactly a slayer was I watched as Carlisle's eyes widened with shock and he visibly straightened in his seat.

"I thought that the slayer, you, were just a legend, a myth, something the Volturi told all the newcomers to their group to try and get them to stay." Carlisle seemed to be in deep concentration at this statement. I'm not even sure he meant to say the words aloud.

I stiffened at the name Volturi and Bella asked me, "What's the Volturi?" What? Why had no one told her? This was an important part of vampire history. I shot a glance toward Angel but knew the answers to my questions by his panicked thoughts. He didn't want to frighten her. I knew Bella had nightmares, having spent many nights with her while she slept, but this information should not have been kept from her. I watched as Connor shook his head at Angel as he looked down at his boots as if trying to avoid the question. How could he have told Connor and not Bella? She had a right to know.

"The Volturi is the closest thing my world has to royalty. They enforce the law," I said playing with Bella's hand.

Bella looked to her parents accusingly. She was probably wondering the same thing I had minutes before. She was hurt by their secrecy. I could tell by the look in her eyes.

"Bells, we never told you about the Volturi because we didn't want to scare you, honey," Buffy said reaching over to grasp Bella's other hand. Bella pulled her hand back as if her mother had slapped her. Buffy shifted uncomfortably in her seat next to Angel.

"Why is it that I was always left in the dark about _everything_," Bella said gritting her teeth. "You always kept everything from me." She was looking at the three members of her family for answer. "Is it that you didn't trust me," she whispered with hurt in her voice.

"No! It wasn't that at all. You know we trust you." Angel was trying to get Bella to look at him as he spoke but she couldn't bring herself to do it.

"Then, why? It can't be because I'm too young because Connor is exactly the same age as I am," Bella yelled.

"Bella, calm down. We never told you because we didn't want you having nightmares. Do you remember how long it took after you and Connor were first attacked that the nightmare finally went away? We just didn't want to see you even more scared then you had to be," Angel said to her.

"Do you think that me being attacked is what gave me nightmares?"

"Well, yeah. What else could it have been," Angel returned.

"It was Connor being attacked that gave me nightmares. I'm not scared for me. I'm scared for all of you. I can take care of myself, Angel. I just wish that sometimes you all would stop treating me like a porcelain doll. I'm not that easy to break." Her family was shocked at her remark by the looks on all their faces. " I want to know now," Bella stated. "Who are the Volturi?" She was looking for more of an explanation than what I had given her.

"I only know what I've been told. Which isn't much," Angel said.

"Perhaps you'd allow me to explain. I use to stay with the Volturi, it wasn't a long stay but I learned a bit while I was there," Carlisle said to Angel, who motioned for him to continue. "The Volturi have existed for at least three thousand years maybe even more," he started. "They reside in Volterra, Italy, where they are the largest coven in existence. They live underground so that they can avoid all sunlight. The Volturi are made up of the leaders, the wives, and the leaders are Aro, Cauis, and Marcus. They destroy any and all vampires that wish to overthrow them and break the rules. The main rule being, secrecy, obviously," Carlisle paused so that Bella could take most of this information in. "Much like some of us, the Volturi have quite a few vampires with special powers. Besides Aro, who only needs to touch you to see every thought you have ever had, the two most vicious ones that we worry about are Alec and Jane. Jane has the ability to make you feel excruciating pain and Alec can cut off all the senses making you defenseless. Much unlike us, the Volturi only feed on the blood of humans."

"Have you ever seen them?" Bella asked Buffy.

"No," Buffy said, "Every slayer that has faced the Volturi has died. To them I'm just a human, who knows entirely to much about vampires."

"But your prophesized," Bella said, "they must know that you're different."

"They don't care. Prophecy means nothing to them. You shouldn't worry, Bella. The Volturi leaves me alone because I leave them alone." Buffy said as she leaned over to rub soothing circles on the back of Bella's hand.

No one spoke for a while and I knew what was coming next. Damn.

"So, Edward, how long have you been dating my daughter?" I felt Bella stiffen beside me.

"Um, well, a little over a month now," I said.

"You don't seem so surprised by all this, Edward. Care to explain." Angel had his cocked to the side waiting for me to explain.

"I've already met the Volturi. Aro was very adamant about me joining them but I politely declined. So, it's no surprise to me that they exist," I said.

"That's all good to know but that's not exactly the information I was referring to you not being surprised about," he said looking at me as if to say "smartass". He technically did say it just not out loud. I guess I needed to stop pissing him off; he was my girlfriend's father after all.

"Sorry," I mumbled. "I overheard your phone call with Bella and Connor about two months ago while we were in the mall. Bella explained afterwards." I knew the little pixie was shooting daggers into the back of my head.

_We will be talking about this later,_ she thought.

"I promised Bella I wouldn't say anything to anyone about it and I didn't," I told my family and they all understood.

"Thank you for that," Buffy said. "There's not much we can do about you two seeing each other, I know that. Bella, your old enough to make your own decisions and I'm not a fine one to be giving a lecture on the dangers of dating a vampire. But, I will tell the both of you to be careful." I could tell by her thoughts that she was truly worried about her daughter.

"I might as well say this now seeing as how we have witnesses and I can say I warned you," Angel said staring at just me. "But if you hurt her, in any way, I will burn you in my backyard. Understand?"

"I wouldn't expect anything less, sir," I told him without hesitation. I would want him to kill me if I ever hurt her. Hell, I'd rip my own limbs from my body and hand them to him. Bella had her head buried in her hands, embarrassed at what her father had said. I couldn't help but laugh quietly and whisper, "It's ok, love. He's only being honest." She raised her head from her hands and kissed me own my cheek leaving a tingling sensation from where her kips had been.

"OK, now that we have all that settled. Anyone care to explain what that wet dog smell was I kept smelling the last time I was down." Angel was looking at all of as we laughed. When he had come down to set some stuff up for Connor and Bella we had all been gone hunting that weekend on the Canadian border at the time. Apparently, Angel wanted to hunt before he got back on a plane to travel back to California when he came across the scent.

**ConnorPOV**

I listened half-heartedly as the Cullens explained about Jacob and rest of the pack. I already knew because of the conversation Bella and Edward had upstairs. My mind was reeling on other things at the moment as I watched my sister and her boyfriend. It had always been just her and I. I was the one that watched over her when our parents were out and I was the one she turned to when she needed someone to talk to. I couldn't help the feeling I was getting and it bothered me. I knew Jasper could feel all my emotions from the side-glances he was throwing my way. Damn empathy. I had never felt this way before and I knew it would eventually get the best of me and bite me right in the ass.

I was jealous.

Mom and dad only stayed for two days and they were now on their way back to L.A. I knew Bella would be a little sad when they left and I was surprised when Edward told her he would be by later so that she could spend some time with me and he had promised Alice he would go shopping with her. I walked up the stairs and right as I came to Bella's door was hit with a feeling of sadness. I knew the feeling was radiating off of Bella, she sadder than I thought.

I walked into her room after knocking and not getting a reply. She was laying her side with her back towards me. By her sniffling I could tell she was crying. I walked up to the bed and sat down behind her and rubbed soothing circles on her arm.

"You Ok, Bella?" I asked dumbly, of course she wasn't ok.

"Yeah, I just want to be alone for a little while." I don't know why but it hurt for her to tell me that. She wanted to be alone. Would she have wanted to be alone if I had been Edward? I found myself getting more pissed as I thought about it.

"Well I didn't want to be alone right now, so I thought I would come up here and see how you were doing," I said maybe a bit to harshly.

Bella sat up quick and looked at me stunned. "I appreciate your concern but I'm fine," she snapped.

"Yeah, I can see that," I snapped back.

"What's your problem, Connor?"

"My problem? My problem is that you won't talk to me. My problem is that I spend all fucking day in this house with no one to talk to while you're out or upstairs with your _boyfriend_." I knew I had hurt her feelings but at the time I couldn't bring myself to care.

"Well I'm sorry that I'm trying to have a life now. No one said you had to stay inside all day and do nothing. You're not my babysitter. You don't have to sit around and wait on me," she said icily. This was the first real fight we had ever gotten into. I felt like she was saying she didn't need me anymore. Her eyes softened when she saw how upset I was at her words. She went to say something else but I cut her off.

"Forget I said anything. I'm sorry I cared," I said just as harsh as she had talked to me maybe even harsher. I could see the new tears forming as I turned away from her to walk out of her room.

**BPOV**

I was sad when I watched mom and dad leave. All I wanted to do was crawl up in bed and cry myself to sleep until Edward got home from the mall with Alice. I didn't mean to hurt Connor's feelings when he came in to check on me but I really did just want to be alone for a little while. I didn't even want Edward to see me like this at the moment. When he snapped at me and told me what his problem was I kind of lost my cool. I didn't need a babysitter and no one said he had to stay at home all day. I was going to apologize as soon as the words came out of my mouth but he cut me off apologizing for caring which cut into me like a knife. So now what? He didn't care anymore? I found myself crying even harder as I got out of my bed, ran down the stairs, out the back door, through the woods in the backyard and stopping at a stream a couple of mile from the house.

I hadn't realized just how far I had run until I had stopped. I had never been this far on my own. I knew I wasn't truly alone but the one that had followed me kept a safe distance for a while. I had to have been sitting here for hours before he came and sat down on the boulder beside me, I knew who it was without him saying anything.

"This is the first time that I have been on my own," I told him still looking into the water. He kept quiet and let me continue my little rant knowing I needed to get it off my chest. "I have always been babysat. I was never let out of anyone's sight. I felt like an invalid." I tried to keep the tears at bay to no avail. I wiped away at the tears forcefully until he handed me a tissue from his pocket. I looked up at him and raised an eyebrow wondering what he needed them for and he just shrugged. "Do you have any idea what it's like feeling like you don't have your own free will?"

Jasper smiled sadly at me before answering, "Surprisingly, I do."

"Do you want to talk about it?" I asked.

"Only if you want to hear it," he said. I nodded and he smiled and continued, "I'm sure Edward has told you that I wasn't always with the Cullens," he said glancing back over to me as I nodded. "Well, in my time, when I was still human, being a soldier was what every boy and man dreamt of becoming in the south. So, when I was seventeen, I lied and said I was twenty and joined the army. I was a great soldier and I moved up ranks quite fast for my age. I ran into three beautiful women a few years later when I was walking the streets. I've always been able to tell how people were feeling, so I knew they were different just by being near them. I was very perceptive in my human life. That talent magnified when the leader of the three, Maria, changed me. She used me for her own personal gain, to train her newborn soldiers to take over certain areas of the south. At the time, I felt like I would never be where I wanted to be in life, so to speak. It was after a friend of mine, Peter, escaped with his mate, Charlotte, and returned for me that I realized that I had my free will. So I left and Alice found me and now I'm here." I found myself actually looking at Jasper for the first time and I couldn't understand how I didn't notice all the scars on him before. I knew that vampire venom was the only thing on them that would leave a scar. His former life must have been hell before the Cullens, literally.

"I'm sorry that happened to you, Jasper," I whispered.

"Don't be," he said and I just looked at him puzzled as he smiled back at me. "I believe that everything happens for a reason and if I hadn't ran into Maria that day I may have never ever met Alice."

"How did you know where I was?" I asked.

"I saw you when you ran out of your house. I could feel how sad and frustrated you were so I followed. But, I gave you your distance until I felt you were ready to talk. I thought you might want to talk and we have never gotten that chance till now."

"Thank you for that," I said suddenly feeling nervous about returning. I felt Jasper nudge me and I look over at him and he just sat there as if to say "what's up?". "I'm just nervous about going back. I wonder if anyone upset about me running off."

"I'm sure Alice has seen where I am and trust me if Edward wanted to find you right now he would but I think he knows you needed to talk to someone."

"Connor thinks I don't need him. I know it. It's not that I don't need him it's just…. it's like I'm constantly under his supervision. I don't want to feel watched all the time," I told him.

"He'll see eventually that you can take care of yourself. Right now I think he's just a little jealous of the attention you give Edward. He's not use to it; he's use to being the hero, the one you ran to whenever you needed someone. But right now he's probably feeling more like the bad guy. Don't be too hard on him." I was lucky to have friends like Jasper. Vampire or not he completely understood.

**APOV**

"Damn," I muttered after seeing the vision. I heard a growl and I knew Edward had seen in my head what I had just seen. We were almost to the car when the vision had occurred.

"Let's hurry and get home so I can go and check on Bella," he said walking at a fast human pace.

"No, we need to give her time to cool off. Jasper's there, he'll take care of her. She needs an unbiased ear at the moment, Edward. Connor hurt her feelings and she doesn't understand why he feels the way he does. Jasper will help her understand." He knew I was right. If anyone could help her then it was Jasper.

"I know, it's just I hate to see her upset. She means everything to me, Alice." We were on our way towards the house now and I knew it would be a few hours before Jasper returned home with Bella. She needed to hear what Jasper was going to tell her.

"I know she does. But, you have to remember, she's not weak, Edward. She's just as strong as us and can take care of herself. I know your just being protective on instinct but you must understand that Connor has been helping protect her his whole life. He's jealous and he thinks he's losing her to you. Just give it time." I told him.

I was thinking about Jasper's past when I was hit with another vision. The growl that erupted from Edwards throat and the increased acceleration of the car alerted me that Edward had seen yet again what was in my head. Oh God. Why now?

**JPOV**

I could feel the sadness and frustration leaving her body as we talked. She told me she had made up her mind to go back and talk to Connor. We were just about to get up and leave when I stopped her. I knew she smelt it too. Someone unknown to us was watching from the woods. I could feel the anger radiating off him or her.

**A/N: Thanks for reading yall and remember to please review. **


End file.
